Thumper
Thumper is a rabbit who serves the deuteragonist of Disney's 1942 animated film Bambi and its midquel. He is known and named for his habit of thumping his left hind foot. The character was an important influence upon the development of the movie Bambi which started production with an adult tone which seemed too serious and noncommercial. As voiced by the young actor, 4-year-old Peter Behn, the vivacious character of Thumper was expanded from its original minor role and led to a focus upon the young animals in the story. He is also voiced by both Tim Davis as an adolescent child and Brendon Baerg as a child in the midquel and Sam Edwards as an adult in the first film. Personality Unlike Bambi, Thumper can be rather mischievous but ultimately means well. He often gives his close friends advice on a handful of topics but they usual get them into trouble. As an adult he hasn't changed much and continues to speak rather loud and thumps his left or right foot. Appearances ''Bambi One beautiful day in the forest, a doe gave birth to Bambi, the young prince of the forest. Thumper and Bambi quickly form a friendship, and Thumper takes it into his hands to teach Bambi the ropes, such as how to walk and talk. During one of these lessons, Bambi and Thumper meet and befriend a skunk named Flower. At another day, Bambi is out with his mother when Thumper appears again, telling him to eat blossoms, and not grass. However, Thumper's mother forces him to eat the grass as well, being that it's healthier. During the winter, Thumper teaches Bambi how to ice-skate, which proves to be rather difficult for the young prince. Later on, Bambi's mother is tragically killed by Man. The next scene takes place years after with a now adult Thumper, Bambi, and Flower. It is Springtime and Friend Owl, a good friend to Bambi's family, warns the trio about the "dangers" of becoming twitterpated (falling in love). The three claim they'll never fall victim to this, and make their way through the forest. As their walk becomes longer, Flower falls for a female skunk. Disgusted by the sight, Thumper and Bambi continue on. Eventually, a female bunny becomes smitten with Thumper, and she begins to flirt, luring him into her lap. Soon after, Bambi would fall for his childhood friend Faline. Sometime after, Thumper has revealed to have children of his own, as well as Flower. Both newly named fathers make way for Faline's den to witness the birth of Bambi's children, with Bambi now assuming the role as Great Prince of the Forest. House of Mouse Thumper makes numerous cameo appearances in the animated series ''House of Mouse. In the episode Timon and Pumbaa, Thumper is going to be used by Timon for his "pull a rabbit out of a hat" trick, though Thumper thumped Timon's face and retreated. ''Bambi II The events in ''Bambi II take place after the death of Bambi's mother, but before Bambi's adulthood. With his mother gone, Bambi is to live with his father, The Great Prince of the Forest, until a suitable replacement mother is found. During this time, Bambi finds it to be very difficult to connect with his father, and Thumper offers to help. Throughout the film, Thumper gives Bambi lessons on how to impress the Great Prince, and prove that he can be mighty as well. As a side plot in the film, Thumper is constantly being followed by his sisters, though he finds them to be rather annoying. At the climax of the film, Man's dogs hunt down Bambi, and Thumper pitches in to help by telling Flower to make his "brave face" which causes him to let out his stink. In the end, Thumper tells the story of the climatic dog chase to Faline, and other members of the forest, though he exaggerates it to make him seem like more of the hero. Disney Parks Thumper appears at the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts as a meetable character. He is usually found at Disney's Animal Kingdom meeting guest alongside or without his wife. Thumper also appears in the bubble montage in Fantasmic! Thumper has his own spell card in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom known as "Thumper's Mighty Thump." Thumper and Bambi can be found in the Hong Kong Disneyland version of It's a Small World. During the EPCOT Flower and Garden Festival, Thumper has his own topiary located in Future World. Gallery :For more pictures and screenshots of Thumper, click here. Trivia *Thumper is similar to Timon in The Lion King in the sense that both are smarter than their two pals, and get lots of ideas. Also in Bambi II ''and ''The Lion King 1½, ''both promise themselves that they are never going to cry, but both cried at final scene. *According to a line spoken by Roger Rabbit in ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Thumper is Roger's uncle. *Thumper is one of John Lasseter's favorite Disney characters, to the point that Lasseter named one of the grasshoppers in A Bug's Life after him. *Thumper was listed #44 in Empire Magazine's The 50 Best Animated Movie Characters. Category:Males Category:Characters